Ramen S1C1E2
Cerda Hammer, Charlak Gravehearth and Tyrol Gravehearth have arrived at Sweetfield. How well will they be received? Do they take possession of their prisoner? Summary Cerda and Tyrol enter Sweetfield through the southern gates. They have a look around the circular town with dwarf-ghost Charlak wisping around to find the Guardhouse. Sergeant Margaret Crusoe had strided off to the eastern side of town and was in discussion with a group of militiamen. One of them walks over to Tyrol and Cerda. Identifying himself as Corporal Trenton Dill he informs them that the mayor is out of town on errands right now, but that they should go to the tavern and wait for someone there. After the adventurers don’t respond kindly to his friendly demeanour he assigns Private Norras to be their escort. They identify the town tavern, The Sleepy Pasture and enter. In a whirlwind they are greeted by the halfling couple proprietors. Hilwyn who quickly grasps Cerda by the hand, leads her to the central table so that they can have some “''girl time''”. The half-orc is somewhat uncomfortable with this, but Hilwyn is oblivious. Meanwhile Bandobras has gestured Tyrol over to the bar. Taking a stool the young dwarf is offered a selection of locally distilled refreshments including Nugmeg Mead and Elderflower Stout. Tyrol takes a pint of stout while Charlak tells him that he should have taken the mead. Without asking Bandobras has poured out another. There are plenty of questions to and from Hilwyn. Tyrol does indeed want and gets a Nugmeg Mead. Tamsin Grange the wife of the Mayor and Lady Mayoress enters the Sleepy Pasture. Cerda in particular is taken aback by her beauty. She speaks calm and soft placing them at ease welcoming them to Sweetfield and explaining that even though the Mayor is not here she acknowledges their mission suggesting they go and view the prisoner. After she answers their questions, Tamsin asks Norras to guide them. The usually snippy halfling glows happily that Tamsin would ask off him. Switching back he leads them out of the tavern… not before Bandobras pours Tyrol another pint of mead. They are taken into the Guardhouse. Inside they meet Trenton Dill again who is still stinging from his friendly nature being snubbed. He leads them two floors down into the prison dug out of the hard dirt where Sneek Ash-hide is being detained. Sneek is dismissive of having to interact with more jailers in particular clashing with Cerda. Through the ground they feel vibrations. Charlak can made out the source easily as it is war drums being beaten on a southwestern hill overlooking Sweetfield. The drums are a distraction as Rattian Bandits flood out of a whole they have dug under and into the centre of town! Trenton and Tyrol rush upstairs in response while Cerda is left holding Sneek's chains. Refusing to move by force she pulls on the chains and drags him along the ground. In response he viciously bites her hand. With the chains dropped he bolts upstairs. Tyrol can only react enough to grab his tail and halt his momentum at the doorway to the ground floor. The Guardhouse front door is flung open and one short and one large rattian enter. The short one spies Sneek and tells him "Prepare to die, traitor!" Session Notes * Tyrol critically gropes Trenton's bum cheek as he was leaving Sneek's cell area. * There are shared blushes between Tamsin and Cerda.